1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing nail polish and, more particularly, to a disposable nail polish removal pad with handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common beauty and makeup aids used by women is that of fingernail polish. While the vast majority of fingernail polish is applied to fingernails, many women who wear open shoes also apply it to their toenails. While the appearance of painted toenails is aesthetically pleasing, it is a difficult ordeal to achieve. While the application of the nail polish is more difficult when applied to the toes in lieu of the fingers, the removal of such is even more so. Additionally, it is almost impossible for a woman to use nail polish remover on her toenails without messing up the polish on her fingernails that was previously applied.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a disposable nail polish removing thimble: U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,021 issued in the name of Walker; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,306 issued in the name of Spector.
The following patents describe a disposable single digit nail polish remover pouch: U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,347 issued in the name of Tillman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,195 issued in the name of Warner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,859 issued in the name of Antonopoulos-McIvor discloses a tool for removing fingernail polish.
The following patents describe the design and function of a nail polish remover wand containing disposable pads: U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,913 issued in the name of Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,761 issued in the name of Smith et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 306,083 issued in the name of Smith et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,541 issued in the name of Lanier discloses a disposable fingernail polish removing device.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for nail polish to be quickly and easily removed from toenails without affecting fingernail polish.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad which is designed to remove nail polish from toenails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad which protects nail polish on fingernails from damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad which is disposable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad which is available in quantity packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad with an absorbent cotton applicator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad having a handle made of cardboard which is easy to hold.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a nail polish removal pad having a handle with a long design which keeps fingernails away from nail polish remover.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a disposable nail polish removal pad with handle is provided having a disc-shaped, cardboard base portion with an absorbent cotton applicator bonded to an upper surface thereof. An elongated cardboard handle is perpendicularly adhered with a suitable adhesive to an opposite surface of the base portion.
The use of the present invention allows for the removal of nail polish from toenails in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective while ensuring that any nail polish on fingernails is not damaged.